


It was around the place

by engchi



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, IDOLiSH7 Flash Bang 2019, M/M, Yamato is clueless, gaku was only mentioned once but he's dumb af, the title is a giveaway waH, yamamitsu is life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 04:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20325178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/engchi/pseuds/engchi
Summary: It was supposed to a normal day until Yamato noticed one unusual thing: Mitsuki was ignoring him.





	It was around the place

**Author's Note:**

> hey there!! i was really looking for an excuse to write about yamamitsu until the i7 Flash Bang appeared. i'm super grateful to be part of this, so i hope you'll enjoy this fanfic ;w; also also, i'm working with @ShioCatt for the art!! thank you so much in advance, kat! <3 <3

It started out this morning.

But, it wasn’t like Nikaido Yamato noticed it right away. In fact, everything felt like it was all in place. Getting up to the smell of delicious breakfast, heading towards the dining table, greeting all of the members a good morning—the usual routine. There was absolutely nothing that could’ve been out of the ordinary.

Except that Mitsuki didn’t sit beside him today.

And, even that was alright for Yamato. Sometimes, Mitsuki would sit beside Iori or anyone else in the group because he felt like it. As for that day, he plopped down beside a sleepy Nagi, whose bed hair was more evident than ever. Mitsuki chuckled at this and held the groggy man’s blond locks. Yamato quietly sipped his coffee as he took in the moment. Again, he believed this was normal. Yamato had gotten used to seeing him act like a mother towards his groupmates.

However, after breakfast, Mitsuki wouldn’t look at him. Not even a side glance or a single smile. Nothing. It was as if he was mere air in his presence.

_Am I just thinking too hard about this? _He wondered as he recognized an orange figure in the lens of his glasses. Yamato approached him silently in the kitchen, watching the shorter man wash dishes. As he was about to reach out his hand, Mitsuki suddenly perked up in alarm, “I have to do something!” Then, he scurried away to some other room, leaving the taller man and a couple of unwashed dishes alone. Yamato scrunched his eyebrows down in confusion. “What the hell?” was the only thing he could mutter under his breath. There was no mistake—Mitsu was avoiding him.

The monotonous ticking of the clock caught Yamato’s attention. He checked the time and realized that it was already 10 in the morning. Riku and Iori already left early to film a drama show together, while Nagi headed for a photoshoot with a famous model. Sogo and Tamaki were on the sofa in the living room, preparing for a shooting of their upcoming album. Although they seem set to go, Yamato and Mitsuki would have to leave first before them. The oldest duo needed to be in a talk show in an hour.

A soft voice called out Yamato’s name. He whipped his head to find Sogo looking at him with worried purple eyes. “Is everything alright with you and Mitsuki-san?”

_That’s what _I _want to know, _Yamato thought. “Why’d you ask?”

“It’s just that both of you had a distance with each other this morning and…uh…” Sogo trailed off, his eyes pleading Tamaki to continue.

“You two look like you broke up.” Tamaki blurted a little bit too quickly for Sogo’s liking. The latter flinched in response as if he wanted to take back what his partner said.

Yamato laughed heartily. It was an interesting guess, but also not impossible. He doubted that he would be surprised, if that were the case. After all, Yamato had an underlying thought that Mitsuki deserved better despite being together for three years. As soon as his laughter died down, he responded, “No, nothing happened between us.” He placed his hands in his pockets and fumbled the clothing slightly. He pursed his lips tightly for a few moments before continuing, “Actually, Mitsu’s been avoiding me since this morning.”

“What did you do this time, Yama-san?” Tamaki squinted his eyes at him, lowering the music sheets in his hands. “Did you sneakily eat his home-cooked meals while he wasn’t looking?”

Yamato held his hands up in the air. “Okay, before you blame it all on me, I’ll let you know that I have done nothing to make him angry.” _I think._

Tamaki glared at him suspiciously. Then, he shrugged in surrender and replied, “Then, if you really have no idea what’s going on, why don’t you talk to him?”

“I agree with him.” Sogo finally spoke with a pleasant smile on his face. “You’re only troubling yourself if you keep on guessing reasons that may or may not be it. You two are very close, so I’m sure he’ll give you an answer if you just ask.”

_If _he _would be willing to talk to me, _was what he wished to say, however IDOLiSH7’s manager was calling for Yamato and Mitsuki’s presence in the van. He waved goodbye and left the dorms together with a very quiet Mitsuki. By the time they noticed Tsumugi in the van, the orange-haired man immediately headed to the front seat. Yamato sighed internally as he sat at the back. It looked like they weren’t going to have that talk just yet (and he also couldn’t believe he had to listen to the advice of THOSE two lovebirds).

They still had fifteen minutes before a TV staff picks them up from their dressing room and takes them to the live set. Yamato glanced at the man across the room and saw Mitsuki glaring at his own reflection in the mirror with his hands cupped on his cheeks. There was a look of determination in his eyes—it was as if his fiery orange eyes were burning brighter than ever. _He’s trying to focus_, Yamato thought. A part of him wanted to leave him alone, but majority of his mind was demanding him to start the conversation. Feeling defeated by his own thoughts, Yamato stood up and walked towards the other side of the room.

And just then, the door abruptly swung open. “Hello, everyone!” Nagi beamed with his usual happy tone, shifting the solemn atmosphere into a lively one. “I finished my photoshoot earlier than usual, so I’m here to cheer on my dear best friends!”

“Wow, thanks, Nagi. We really needed that.” Yamato spoke flatly, his words laced with bitter and contempt. Fortunately, Nagi had yet to understand how Japanese sarcasm works, so his comment was nothing more than a compliment to the foreigner’s ears. Mitsuki, however, immediately started a conversation about Kokona to Nagi, giving Yamato no chance to cut in at all.

“Thank you for your hard work!” Everyone in the studio gave the three of them a farewell as they were on the way to the ground floor where Tsumugi was waiting. The interview went by smoothly and Mitsuki acted normally in front of the camera. He gave his usual enthusiasm and would occasionally talk to his spectacled companion, asking him of his comments and reactions. It was as if Mitsuki’s cold attitude never existed in the first place. Then again, that was all just professionalism, and Yamato knew that very well. Their time together had to be cut short when Yamato had to leave for an afternoon drama shoot. He waved goodbye to everyone in the car, but Mitsuki once more gave the silent treatment, making Yamato feel a little horrible.

When Yamato was finally home in their dorms, the sky was already covered in darkness, the stars twinkling in the moonlight. Not a single sound—not even a single cry from a cicada—could be heard and that made Yamato conclude that he was the only one at home. Worn out, he lied down on the sofa with a soft thud and he fished out the phone from his pocket. He idly scrolled down through his social media, seeing various celebrities talk about their day. He stopped flicking the screen at one point when he noticed a glimpse of familiar faces.

“Found them after work!” A post said while showing a smiling Mitsuki with Riku, Iori, and Nagi in a room packed with food and people. They seemed to be having ramen in a nearby restaurant. Yamato stared at the picture for a full minute and then let out a quiet chuckle. If he had to admit, he was a bit down and lonely, but he was too exhausted from work to even contemplate why Mitsuki was being snobby all day. He saved the picture in his phone before turning it off and dropping it in the floor. The phone landed right beside a tiny round black robot in front of the sofa—it was Yamato’s vaccum cleaner, Musashi. He noticed that Musashi had not moved a budge from that spot since a few days ago. _Is she finally broken?_ Yamato pondered without even thinking of getting up. _Just like me and Mitsuki? Are we breaking up now?_ He only stared at the ceiling as a wave of drowsiness crashed onto him. He could hardly fight the feeling of fatigue anymore, so he gave up and let the sound of the stillness lull him to sleep.

As he was living in the world of dreams, Yamato felt something creeping on top of him—like a warm cover embracing his whole body. A rustling sound was heard and it came from different directions. Feeling a bit uncomfortable by the sudden notion, he brought his conscious back on the sofa and forced himself to wake up. Yamato sluggishly opened his eyes and focused his vision in the darkness. On top of him was a silhouette looming over him like a silent guardian. Because of the light coming from the window, he immediately recognized the dark figure, then the latter rushed to leave. Luckily, Yamato was quicker than him, so he got up grabbed him by his arm.

“What are you doing, Mitsu?” He asked, though more of a statement.

Mitsuki did not respond right away; it was as if he was fighting an internal battle. The tense situation stayed like that for a few moments before he finally spoke to Yamato without ever looking in his way, “You looked cold, so I thought you needed something to cover your body.”

Yamato looked back at the sofa and saw a blanket barely hanging on the edge. His heart swelled for the kind gesture, however he figured that he would leave that thought for another day. There were more important things to discuss. “That’s not what I meant.” He paused as he gripped on Mitsuki’s arm firmly. “Why were you avoiding me all day?”

“W-was I?”

_Playing dumb, are we now? _Yamato gritted his teeth in exasperation. “Hey, look at me.”

It took five whole seconds before Mitsuki turned around to face him. His eyes, however, were focusing anywhere but him. Losing a little of his patience, Yamato held both sides of the shorter man’s cheeks and leaned closer. “Please look at me.” He whispered in his ear albeit hesitant—it was a gesture he was not used to. Fortunately, it worked and Mitsuki gingerly eyed him, his flushed face gently illuminated by the moonlight.

“Did I do something wrong?” Yamato stared at the orange eyes that seemed to brighten the dimly-lit room. How refreshing it was to see this once again.

“No…” was the only answer that came from Mitsuki before facing the floor in shame.

Yamato quietly let out a sigh of relief, but he knew he had to try again. He gently touched his chin and slowly held it up to meet his gaze, hoping to find any answer. “Then what’s wrong? I won’t understand if you won’t tell me.” He asked softly as if it were a secret for the two of them.

Mitsuki frowned deeply and Yamato’s heart twisted. “Promise me you won’t get mad?”

“I promise.” He said while holding his breath in anticipation.

“I…” He started, but trailed off in the process. Yamato could tell he needed to collect his self, but the apprehension was starting to prickle in his skin and countless reasons went flying to his head. Nonetheless, Mitsuki continued, “I lost the ring you gave me.”

Yamato blinked and suddenly all of the tension vanished inside him. He stared at him, perplexed. “The what now?” Clearly, he didn’t have the slightest of clue.

“The ring!” Mitsuki repeated as if that could help the older man. “You know, the one you gave to me on our first anniversary.”

He blinked again. Once. Twice.

“Oh.” And just like that, Yamato lost his cool façade and hid his face behind his hand. He had just surfaced a memory he suppressed a long time ago. Two years ago, Yamato had no idea on what to give Mitsuki on their first anniversary. He had intentions on buying something for him, however due to the work overload, it wasn’t until on the very day when he had time to think things over. The only person he could ever confide to one that day was TRIGGER’s Yaotome Gaku. ‘A relationship ring would be good’ He remembered Gaku’s words before he rushed out to buy one. Looking back, Yamato cringed so much at his own cheesiness. How Yaotome Gaku’s mind worked, he would never know. “Why were you still holding on to THAT?”

“You gave it to me, so it’s precious!” Mitsuki defended. “I even had to ask Riku and the others tonight where it went even if I was embarrassed to…”

“So that’s why you…” He recalled the picture that he saw before dozing off to sleep. Perhaps the ramen dinner, Yamato figured, was his treat so he could ask the others about the abomination that he gave to him. _Well, that was anticlimactic. _Not knowing whether he should laugh or not, he slumped back on the sofa and invited Mitsuki to do the same. The latter was reluctant at first, but then proceeded to sit on Yamato’s lap. Then, the older man wrapped him in his arms with the blanket covering around them. Mitsuki readjusted and brought himself closer to Yamato. Together, they enjoyed the momentary silence in the living room. 

“So, you’re really not mad?” Mitsuki spoke out of the blue and faced the older man worriedly.

Yamato could only grin. “I’m telling you I’m not.” He then kissed him on the forehead as an assurance. “But, you better not pull this again, okay? This geezer probably won’t be able to handle this next time.” He also made a mental note to buy a better gift so he could finally be in peace.

“Alright, alright. I’m really sorry.”

“Mhmm, you should be. You hurt this old man’s heart.”

“Then, will this make up for it?” Mitsuki lightly pushed Yamato down and snuggled on his chest. His loving embrace provided so much warmth than the blanket on them.

“Yeah, this will do.” He replied as he lazily ran his fingers up to short man’s smooth brunette hair, combing it aimlessly. Everything felt like it was in place again.

A few days later, three knocks were heard on Yamato’s door. The latter opened it and, to his surprise, Sogo stood outside with Musashi in his hand. “Yamato-san, I noticed that your little vaccum cleaner was no longer moving around the house, so I decided to give it a look and…” He trailed off as he fished something out of his pocket—it was a small silver ring that should’ve been long forgotten by the older man. “I found this stuck inside it!”

“Yeah, burn it.” Yamato said as he closed the door, leaving a confused Sogo outside the room.


End file.
